A coward
by rainbow-skittlez5
Summary: "Out of all things, I'm a coward." Maria from a normal family and she is a normal girl. Follow her life along with the main characters as they face challenges like the titans. How would any of us react to something so strange? Maria a normal girl who shows that she is brave however she is nothing but a coward. Can she overcome her cowardliness? OC fic, no mary sue.


_Disclaimer: Well it seems, I've been getting way into this anime. I'm sorry. Enjoy~ Review, critiques and yus~ Thank you c:_

_**The coward lied** _

**_Maria_**

_I'm a horrible person, with a beautiful facade. I can play any part you give me but I couldn't anymore. I couldn't undergo this mission. I was a coward. It's eyes, It's mouth, It's breath. The heat made me feel more and more faint and all I could do was stand there and stare. I am a coward, a cursed coward._

* * *

The flowers had a strange smell to them today but I didn't let the bother me from picking them and putting them in a vase mother had given me. My name is Maria Constavel, just like the wall Maria. It's a bit silly, isn't it? I like the name though has a certain ring to it, don't you think so?

_I didn't care then. I was what you could say, a bully. I hurt people, made them feel like crap. I feel like crap._

I like the colour of my hair especially, it's the colour of black which looks brown in the sun, its really thick and hard to handle sometimes but a very nice length. I know other girls would be envious of it. Like that girl over there with the sandy blonde hair, her hair isn't as nice as mine and she knows it, I even told her that.

_I had a rotten personality, I still do but I was a kid then._

I have dark brown eyes and long eyelashes! I love them. I walked into the town square where most people walked around, my father came here often to sell goods to the people that he made or traded. "Oh ye' God has punished us!"The religious man would often scream as he sat on the stool like he did everday. No one would listen to him, we were all safe inside a wall. Safe from what everyone feared, the Titans. Obviously, I wasn't afraid of them it was the military soldiers, the scouting region people were taking care of them. I was sure of it! Everyone else is such a coward, they all are way too worried about this.

Continue walking through the streets and hopping over the stones with the vase of flowers. I lived in Shiganshina District and I nearly approached my house.

"Hello Maria!"A friend of mine called out, her name was Yanu. I turned my head and smiled at her, showing off my flowers she gave me a smile and entered her house as I entered mine. My mother cooked and my little brothers played around the furniture with their toys that father bought them. They were really nice.  
My mother glanced at me and smiled, "had a good day?"She asked. I shrugged and then put the vase on the table. She mimicked my shrug. "Didn't you meet up with your friends?"  
"I was but then there were these pretty flowers, so I felt like..you know."  
"So you ditched them?" My mother raised a brow. Her name was Anee, she's very pretty. My mother had beautiful eyebrows and beautiful eyes as well as her smile. "You shouldn't ditch your friends Maria, they're the ones you'll need in life the most." She explained, turning her back and then cooking again. I didn't see what was bad about it, they would have to be there whether I ditched them or not.

I stood up, "I'm going to my room."I softly said.  
"A'right, leave your door open I might need you to work outside for a bit." She informed me and I groaned.

My two brothers were called Apon (Up-on)and Ivan. Apon is younger then me but older than Ivan. Ivan's five years old whilst Apon is ten. They're very enthusiastic about everything which is kind of annoying. They were in the way of the stair gate. Apon was a more calming boy, he was usually quiet and more careful of his surroundings and Ivan was more into danger like any child should be. They shared similiar features, black hair and dark eyes with the same body structure as well as face structure.

I stared at them waiting for them to move and Apon was the first to realize and shuffled so that I could walk up. "You should stop playing there, you'll end up hurt."

Entering my room, there was a vibrant breeze. I guess I forgot to lock the window before I left, the breeze was cool a nice change actually. My room was dull, I didn't really like it but my bed is extra comfy. Sitting on the chair I sat by the window. I wasn't a very nice person, even I admit that. I have two friends who weren't very nice because they were friends with me.  
But how are kids supposed to act?  
This is how they act right?  
I'll grow up and realize it was wrong and apologize, right?  
I bit into my lip and laid my head on the desk before hearing something. A clutter of noises from outside, it was very lively outside and loads of talking. I played with my hair, I liked my hair very much.

Noise was always a nice thing, made me feel safe but the noise stopped.  
Stopped so abruptly.  
Silence and only silence. The sound of my tapping on the desk sounded much more louder then anything.  
Silence for five seconds.

Then like a domino waves of sound, screams. All I could do was sit there. All I could do was sit there and wait patiently. All I could do was wonder. Everything changed in those five seconds.

**"TITANS!"** That word. It bounced up and I took a quick glance out my window and they were there. Heavy footsteps, I breathed in heavily and shot down, crouched. This can't be happening, of course it isn't happening. This can't be happening to a person like me, I'll be protected by someone, right?  
**"THE TITANS**! They've broken through the wall!"Another scream, noise, noise everywhere. This noise didn't make me feel safe at all.

"Maria!" My mothers voice, it finally came. I ran to look at see her quivering with Ivan in her hands. "Take him, Take him and hide in the cupboard. GO now!"She screamed. I walked down the stairs cautiously and carefully and then grabbed his arm forcefully which he let out a shriek but I continued to drag him upstairs anyway. I ran back to my room, pushed him into my closet as well as my climbing in and then closing it.

"What are we doing here sis?"Ivan asked. I put a finger over my lips so he'd hush.  
"Mother told us to go in here, where's Apon?"I asked back.  
"Big brother was playing outside!"He giggled innocently. I stared at him and hugged him tenderly.  
He continued to talk to me about what he was playing with our brother and I continued to hug him, he wasn't aware of what was happening. I heard my mothers scream, I heard Apons scream. I heard other peoples' scream. I held my younger brother tightly. "Maria that hurts!"He whined.  
I glanced at him, "Oh hush you.."I played with his hair and hugged him. I felt like crying, I was crying. I was crying a lot. How could time change like that?  
"Can we go out now? I don't like this game.."He whispered.  
I shook my head, "We don't want them finding us do we?"I muffled through the tears.  
"Who? **Who's looking** for us?" I didn't answer and we sat there for a long time in silence. _Suffocating in silence._

The noise died down and I was wondering if it would be a good idea to open the closet door or not. When I was about to I heard my name being called. "Maria! Maria! Ivan!" My father! I opened the closet and grabbed my little brothers hand before walking downstairs. His eyes were stained with red and so was his shirt. I stood there looking at him, he wasn't wounded. I sighed in relief. "We need to go now."He harshly put and I followed behind him with Ivan being dragged along. Our house inside, was deserted. The vase I put down on the table was on the floor broken with the flowers sprawled. I looked around, neither Apon or my mother was around.

The state was disgusting. Yunas house was broken, battered more like and the ground shook. By my father was a man who wore a uniform, he had brown hair and scary amber eyes which looked fake and cold. "He'll take you into the boat, where you'll be safe with many other people. Be a good girl and take care of Ivan, okay?"His voice was raspy, quick, flactuating.  
"Where's mother? Where's Apon!?"  
"Maria, now is not the time, You need to go."His eyes darted from one path to another path. I glanced around to where his eyes would shoot too and creatures as big as the buildings, stained with blood. All so horrifying, all so disgusting. My breathing became quick and Ivan became restless. "I need to know! Where is my mother?" They stood on two feet with such dumb and annoying expressions.  
"Maria, this is a terrible time to ask, you understand that? WE don't know, you need to get going now!"He pulled my shoulder to the strange man.  
"Where are you going!?" But father didn't answer and my hand was clutched by the man and Ivan was being carried. I stared at my father long and hard before turning around and then my silent walk became into a loud run.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to look at, these creatures were devouring everyone! I wanted to scream but it wasn't the right time, I wanted to cry but I was running. The man seemed cautious about where he stepped foot and which we he went being more and more careful. In front of me I saw Yuna. She was with her mother. Yuna had short hair with glowing eyes of emerald. They were beautiful but today, they weren't.  
"Yuna!"I called out. She turned around for a brief moment and her eyes were watery and then. A hand, a large hand. A huge hand it shot down.  
Well, she was gone. Her small body with her mothers, they were both gone. "Damn it.."The man hissed and took us on different path. He was getting tired. I was getting tired.

"What's happening? Why do I have to go with you?"  
"I'm taking you somewhere safe, away from here."He grunted and then finally we made it in the group of people. I saw other children, children I recognized. There was that boy, Eren and his sister I'm guessing, Mikasa. Before I could think of anything, my body was pushed onto the boat with my little brother. I looked back at the man who smiled helplessly and we both crouched onto the boat with everyone else.

This happened..  
This happened way too quickly. What am I doing here?! I played with my hair, I liked it very much. "What are we doing here Maria?" Ivan asked looking up at me.  
I shook my head. "I don't know Ivan, we're going somewhere to play."I bluntly said. I looked over too the other children. The cry baby Armin, the stubborn Eren and Mikasa. Who I don't much about.  
Everything changed that day. The Titans took over.

* * *

The boats traveled to a different destination, a safer one and we had very little food. Ivan was taken away from me within the first few days too a safer family across the border. I tried to fight him back, I argued and fought and grabbed but they only slapped me back and told me I wasn't fit to take care of him, nor was I strong enough to take care of myself. I had a feeling, I'd never see Ivan again. I don't think I ever will.  
A soft hand was placed on my shoulder it was Armin. He had blonde hair, just like a girls and blue eyes, he had long eyelashes too as well as a petite face and small build. I looked at him harshly. "I'm Sorry...Maria?"  
I shrugged my shoulders so his hand fell off. "Get lost."  
Of course he had his friends, Mikasa and Eren looking at for him, Eren had a stern face which frightened me sometimes and dark hair with green eyes he had slightly tanned skin compared to Mikasa and Armin, Mikasa had strange dark hair which looked bothering to me and a red scarf draped around her, that annoyed me as well. Eren glared at me with his terrifying eyes and if he was bothered to, I'm sure he'd swing. Mikasa refrained him though pulling him back and stepping forward. "We're all going through the same thing, Maria. Armin was just trying to comfort you."  
"I don't need it!"I shrieked back.  
Eren bawled up a fist, "Why you little.."He gritted his teeth and turned his back. "You little coward! You should of fought even more to get your brother back! You let them take him away!" He shouted as I winced. Mikasa and Armin looked at their friend and then back at me.  
I couldn't say anything and ended up walking away, dropping the loaf of bread which was given to me. Out of all things, I _wasn't_ a coward **¿**


End file.
